Descarados
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: AU. "Las cosas han cambiado, ya no lo quieres como antes...¿pero es necesario ser así de descarados? NaruSaku, Sasuhina


**Hi~ Como estan? ^^ Aqui les traigo un nuevo one-shot Sasuhina y Narusaku ^^ , con la tematica de infidelidad, no se que tengo con este tema. En fin espero que les guste!**

**Nota:**

**"lalala"-Lo que hablan los personajes**

**_lalalala- Pensamiento de Sakura_  
**

* * *

"-Tengo reunión de emergencia, Sakura"

Levantaste la cabeza del libro que estabas leyendo, lo miraste un rato y sonreíste con ternura-"Entiendo, ¿estarás con Itachi en la oficina?" – Dijiste volviendo a posar tu vista en el libro-

"-Si…"-respondió vagamente tu marido, tomando su portafolio y su saco- "no tardo"

-"Ok"- respondiste mientras te levantabas a darle un beso en la mejilla-"Te amo, Sasuke"

El otro ente de cabello bruno no dijo nada y solo se marchó dejando la puerta cerrada tras él. Suspiraste viendo con… ¿decepcion?... la puerta, caminaste hasta el teléfono. Sonreíste de una forma cansada, solo ibas a asegurarte, ´pueda que esta vez, él estaba siendo sincero contigo.

-"¿Moshi Moshi?"- se escuchó la voz de una mujer en la otra línea.

-"Hola Konan…"-empezaste a decir.- "Quería preguntarte…"

-"Ya se para que llamas, Sakura"- interrumpió la chica de la otra línea- "y te aviso… que Itachi está aquí conmigo ahora…"

_Otra vez_

-"Gracias…"-susurro Sakura-"Hasta luego"- colgaste el teléfono, él lo había hecho de nuevo, no sabías que lo impedía decirte la verdad, porque el amor aquí no era una opción.

Ambos se casaron por conveniencia de sus padres hace ya 3 años. Pero ella estuvo enamorada de él desde que eran pequeños, pero él no. Cuando les comunicaron la noticia del compromiso, no pudo estar más feliz, a pesar de que el moreno se negara, se casaron 3 meses después. Ella estuvo ilusionada, pensado que, con el tiempo, Sasuke la llegaría a amar…

_Equivocada estoy_

Pero a estas alturas de su vida, eso ya no le dolía, tranquilamente volvió a coger el teléfono, marco un número y espero a que le contestaran

-"Sakura-chan?"- pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea

- Hai, soy yo- dijo la pelirosada- ¿se puede?

-"Si...Hina-chan justo se acaba de ir a visitar a su hermana- dijo alegremente el rubio.-"¿el mismo lugar?"

-"Si…"- y sin más colgaste.

Te levantaste de ahí y te dirigiste al baño. Te bañaste y te pusiste un vestido de color rosa que hacía juego con tu cabello. Los aretes, los tacones, el maquillaje… y desapareciste ahí.

* * *

Miras con impaciencia el reloj, ella siempre te hacia esperar. Estas a una calle de su casa, miras disimuladamente a las casas aledañas para ver si alguien los ve, suspiras aburrido, ya la vez acercándose.

-"P-perdón l-la demora…"- miras a la persona que se acaba sentar en el copiloto de tu auto negro, su cabello negro azulado suelto, su piel blanca haciendo contraste a ese conservador vestido negro y por ultimo esos ojos color perla que desde la primera vez que los vistes no dejaste de pensar en ellos.

- "No importa"- dijiste besándola suavemente en los labios. Tú no eras de esas personas melosas y románticas, pero esa chica que estaba frente tuyo te daba a relucir lo poco que te quedaba de ser humano.

-"B-Bueno.… ¿i-iremos al mismo lugar?"- pregunto mientras encendías el auto.

-"Si…Hinata"- dijiste mientras empezaste a conducir.

* * *

-"Sakura-chan!"- grito un hiperactivo rubio al ver a cierta pelirsada

-"Cállate baka, haces mucho ruido"- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba él- "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

- Hina-chan cuando va a visitar a Hanabi-chan se demora hasta mañana en la mañana…- dijo el rubio pensativo...

- Vale, entonces…- dije con una sonrisa traviesa- me quedare hasta el amanecer contigo…

En ese lapso que caminaban hasta el hotel viste pasar un auto de color negro que tu conocías muy bien: era auto de tu marido, viste por la ventanilla que él se dio cuenta de tu presencia, sonreíste cínicamente y viste también a una chica de pelo negro azulado a su costado, quien te miraba asustada y viste al rubio que te acompañaba, ella era su esposa y el único casi iluso aquí era Naruto.

_No le diré_

-"Naruto…."-empezaste a hablar- "Como tenemos toda la noche… ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo primero…?"

-"No tengo ningún problema Sakura-chan"- dijo el rubio y lo condujiste lejos de ese auto negro. El dueño de este te lo agradeció mentalmente.

* * *

-"Sasuke-kun…"- dijo la ojiperla-"tu esposa…"

-"Dejala, Hinata… -hiciste una pausa para luego comentar-¿tu esposo es el único aquí que no…?."

- "Ni lo ha pensado"- confeso Hinata con algo de ironía- "no sé si será porque Hinata Hyuuga es demasiado buena como para cometer una infidelidad o porque es muy tonto"

-"Digamos que es un baka…- dijiste en un ademan bromista haciendo reír sutilmente a tu acompañante- "y lo es más… por dejarte ir…"-dijiste besando sus labios de nuevo. Bajaron del auto para ingresar al hotel.

Ambos esposos del matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno pensaban algo en ese momento, eran muy **descarados** con este tema, pero bueno, amaban y eran amados. Eso no más importaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^, espero que me dejen un review con su opinión, acepto criticas constructivas ;)**


End file.
